Te Fazer Acreditar
by LoLy HaZe
Summary: Uma criança que quer crescer. Um quase adulto que precisa crescer. O amor existe? Resiste? Consiste? Por quê?
1. Default Chapter

- Como foi o seu verão, Gina?

- Oi Gina, como vai?

- Quer sentar na nossa cabine?

- Não, obrigada, eu vou sentar com meu irmão.

- Nossa, o que foi esse surto de popularidade? - pediu Hermione, curiosa

- Ah, eu não sei! Desde o fim do ano passado as pessoas vem me tratando assim. Algo a ver com meus namoros, eu suponho.

- Você sabe que eu não apoio nenhum dos seus namoros, certo?

- Ora, cale a boca Rony! Sua irmã pode namorar quem ela quiser. Ela já tem 15 anos!

- Obrigada Mione. Já não aguentava mais repetir isso...

- Ok, ok... Vamos pegar essa cabine aqui.

Os três entraram na cabine e arrumaram suas coisas. Bichento se enroscou em um canto, enquanto Píchi voava feito uma louca de um lado para o outro. Gina sentou de frente para o irmão e Hermione. Pegou uma revista, cruzou as pernas, e começou a passar as páginas, sem dar muita atenção ao conteúdo.

- Gina?

- Sim Rony? - respondeu, sem olhar para o ruivo

- O que aconteceu com a sua saia?

- Minha o quê? - a menina bufou

- Sua saia! Está mais curta!

- Ah, sim. Eu não quis comprar saias novas. Estas aqui estão com um comprimento bom.

- Bom? Suas pernas... Mas... Está no meio da coxa!

- A mamãe gostou, e o papai não disse nada. Então cala a boca!

- Ficou bonito mesmo Gina. Acho que vou encurtar as minhas também.

- Ah, não vai não! - disse o ruivo, olhando para a namorada

- Como vocês aguenta isso Mione?

- Não sei... Oi Harry!

- Oi - o garoto entrou na cabine, e sentou ao lado de Gina - Oi Gina! Oi Ron... GINA? Sua saia está... ahn... bonita?

- Viu? Viu? Até você cara!

- Ai Ronald! - a ruiva levantou enfurecida - Eu vou procurar a Luna.

- O trem está balançando bastante, cuidado para não cair.

- Não me trate como uma criança! Que droga!

- Mas você é minha irmãzinha. Eu tenho que cuidar de você.

- Não, não tem! Eu não tenho mais 11 anos Ronald! Tchau, eu vou sentar em outra cabine.

- Gina!!

- Deixa ela Rony!

- Não faça isso Gina, cuidado Gina, comporte-se Gina, sente direito! Merlin, será que ninguém nota que eu cresci?

- Eu noto.

- Quem foi o engraçadinho? - disse Gina, exasperada - Malfoy?

- Tudo em cima, Weasley? Aparentemente sim.

- Muito engraçado. Eu até queria rir, mas eu estou muito cansada.

- Eu iria preferir que você fizesse outra coisa além de rir.

- Malfoy, eu não estou pra brincadeiras. Se você que xingar, xingue logo, eu quero ir atrás da Luna.

- Você não quer vir atrás de mim?

- Merlim, você me dá nojo!

A ruiva virou, e entrou na cabine em que tinha visto Luna entrar.

- Oi Gina - disse a loira, que estava muito bonita. Parecia ter perdido aquele ar lunático durante o verão. Tinha cortado e lavado os cabelos. Quem diria que a Di-Lua Lovegood poderia ser bonita...

- Oi Luna - a garota sentou com os braços cruzados

- O que é que houve? Brigou com seu irmão de novo?

- Sim! Ele insiste em me tratar como um bebê! Mas o que realmente me estressou foi o Malfoy...

- Que é que tem ele?

- Bom, ele ficou dando em cima de mim. De um modo extremamente nojento.

- Ah, eu gostaria que ele desse em cima de mim... Ele está realmente bonito esse ano!

- Eu sei! E isso é muito irritante! Você quer ouvir minha teoria sobre pessoas bonitas?

- Você tem uma?

- Sim. Eu acho que as pessoas bonitas são algum tipo de mutação genética. Acho que eles só estão aqui para ofuscar a nossa mísera beleza.

- Quer que eu fale a minha opinião sincera?

- Por favor.

- Achei essa teoria patética - a loira começou a rir

- Luna!

- Desculpa, desculpa... Mas, veja bem. Se essa sua teoria estivesse certa, você seria algum tipo de mutação genética.

- Como assim?

- Ora, faça-me o favor! Quando eu estava falando com os outros corvinais, os meninos só sabiem falar da "menina Weasley" e de como ela tinha mudado durante o verão.

- Ah não - Gina colocou as mãos na frente dos olhos e foi escorregando pelo encosto do banco - Isso só vai me dar dor de cabeça.

- Por quê?

- Meu irmão, oras!

- Ah, é mesmo... Se ele escutar alguém falando isso...

- Eu tenho pena de quem for.

- Pois é...

- Você quer ir comigo pegar minhas coisas lá na cabine do chato do Rony?

- Ah, eu não sei se eu posso...

- Por quê? Por favor Luna! Eu não quero encontrar o Malfoy de novo!

- Mas é que vai ter alguém lá que eu não queria ver...

- Vai me dizer que você ainda tem uma paixonite pelo meu irmão?

- Não.

- Então você não quer ver a Mione?

- Não seja idiota, ela não é muito legal, mas eu não tenho nada contra ela.

- Quem é então? - uma expressão de esclarecimento surgiu no rosto da ruiva - O Harry? Você está apaixonada pelo Harry?

- Ahn... É?

- Luna! Eu não acredito nisso... Que loucura! Ah, largue de ser boba. Quando ele ver como você está bonitas, portas irão se abrir para você... - a ruiva riu e saiu valsando, depois voltou - Sério, vamos lá comigo! Eu te imploro! - ela caiu de joelhos

- Ok, ok... - suspirou a loira, conformada

O resto da viagem seguiu normalmente. As duas amigas riram muito, e Luna e Harry trocaram olhares suspeitos quando as duas estavam na cabine do moreno. Malfoy veio enxer as duas mais de uma vez, mas elas resolveram ignorar. Quando o trem chegou na escola, as duas deram pulos de felicidade.

- Eu sinto tanta falta desse lugar durante o verão!

- Eu também, ainda mais agora que o Fred e o Jorge foram morar fora. A Toca fica tão vazia sem eles.

- Eu posso imaginar, eles são peritos em fazer barulho... Vamos pegar aquela carruagem ali?

- Acho que está bom. Mas eu tenho que chamar meu irmão e os amigos dele. Ali estão eles! - Gina acenou - Vamos entrando Luna.

- Bem vindos a um novo ano em Hogwarts!

Todos bateram palmas.

- Suponho que todos vocês estejam com fome, então não vou atrasar mais ainda o banquete.

As travessas se enxeram de comida, como já era o usual. O clima era de alegria, mas não tanta como era uma vez. Vários lugares das mesas estavam vazios. Muitas pessoas deixaram de ir para a escola. A cerimônia de escolha das casas também tinha sido muito menos longa. As crianças estavam vindo em número menor. Era isso que Harry comentava, em voz baixa.

- Eu não entendo! Os pais são assim tão burros? É mais do que certo que o lugar mais seguro é Hogwarts!

- Você não pode falar assim Harry. Se eu fosse mãe, acho que não ia querer que meu filho saísse de casa também... - comentou Hermione

- Eu concordo com o Harry. Aqui, perto de Dumbledore. Você-sabe-quem nunca chegará perto de Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts pode não ser mais segura...

- Não dê opinião Gina! - disse Rony - Você não sabe do que está falando!

- Cale a boca Ronald! Eu acabei meu jantar. Com licença.

Os corredores pareciam muito frios. Mesmo o corredor que dava para o Salão Comunal parecia extremamente sombrio. Gina estava tendo calafrios.

- Senha?

- Ah! - Gina gritou, e deu um pulo - Desculpe-me. Ahn, a senha... É... Droga, a Mione tinha me dito... Ah, sim! Escama de dragão.

- Se você assim diz.

O Salão Comunal estava vazio, é claro. As lareiras estavam acesas, as poltronas organizadas. A ruiva sentou em uma cadeira bem em frente da lareira. Ficou ali, pensando. Logo as pessoas começaram a entrar pelo buraco do retrato.

- Hey Ginny... - disse Mione, ela parecia estranha

- Oi Mione. O que aconteceu? Cadê o idiota do Rony?

- Pois é, ele está bem bravo. Ele e o Harry.

- Ah, o que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Bom, de fato, você não fez nada, Eu acredito que até mesmo você vai ficar meio... Exaltada?

- Ah, fala logo. O que pode ser tão ruim?

- Ahn... - Hermione sentou - Bem, quando você saiu do Salão Principal, o diretor começou a fazer uns avisos.

- Jura? E o que era?

- Aparentemente vai haver uma olímpiada escolar esse ano, eles sortearam os pares, 30 pares. Não precisa ser do mesmo ano, nem da mesma casa. As duplas não precisam nem se conhecer.

- Bom, o Dumbledore sempre teve essas idéias estranhas para integrar todo mundo... Mas, e aí?

- Você foi sorteada.

- Mesmo? - Gina fez uma careta - Eu suponho que isso seja chato. Essas olímpiadas são sempre um saco... Mas, quem é minha dupla?

- Malfoy.

- O quê?

N/A: e aí? Que é que acharam do começo? Ok, parece que a história vai ser meio clichê, mas não vai. Eu prometo o/

Comentem aí amiguinhos

Kisses


	2. A semana do Cão

Gina sentou, emburrada, na mesa do café da manhã. Mione olhou de esguelha, enquanto Rony e Harry nem levantaram o olhar. A professora McGonagall passou, distribuíndo o horário.

- Merlim! - exclamou Mione - A segunda feira é péssima...

- De novo! - completou Rony - Ano passado, as segundas feiras pareciam pesadelos... Se bem que... - o ruivo gemeu - Duas de Poções, uma de Adivinhação. Duas de História da Magia e uma de Transfiguração. Eles querem nos matar...

- Ao menos este ano nós não temos a Umbridge - coementou Harry, carrancudo

- Concordo - disse Mione, logo depois virou-se para Gina - E o seu horário? Bom ou ruim?

- Ah, normal... Horários escolares nunca são bons. E eu estou em ano de N.O.M's... Ahn, vejamos. Uma de Adivinhação. Duas de História da Magia. Nossa, duas de Transfiguração! Só quero ver a McGonagall... E uma de DCAT. Vou conhecer o professor novo. Ele é bem atraente, não achou Mione?

- Ele tem uns olhos azuis bonitos. Mas não é nisso que ele tem que ser bom.

- Mas ajuda a prender a atenção. - a ruiva riu - Eu só quero tentar esquecer o que me espera hoje às seis da tarde.

- O que te espera hoje às seis? - pediu Harry, curioso

- Reunião das olimpíadas. Sabem, vamos saber qual vai ser a primeira tarefa. O Malfoy está me irritando! Ele fica olhando pra cá!

- Se ele encostar um dedo em você Gina, um dedo, eu...

- Você o que, Rony? Eu decido quem me encosta o dedo! Que droga!

- Eu só estava...

- Eu vou para a aula!

Gina levantou, bufando, e saiu em passos largos e firmes pelas portas de carvalho. Andava apressada para a Torre Norte. Ouviu alguém correndo atrás dela, e virou. Era Siren, uma de suas únicas amigas quintanistas e grifinórias.

- E aí Gina?

- Vou bem, e você?

- Também... Animada com as olimpíadas?

- O que você acha? - a outra encolheu os ombros - É claro que não! Quem é que ficaria ansiosa por passar o ano quase grudada no pior inimigo da família? Alguém que só xinga, xinga, e não faz nada de útil?

- Concordo, Mas sabe... Ele está beeeeeem bonito esse ano!

- Isso não dá pra negar... - a ruiva ficou um tempo em silêncio, e os passos das duas ecoavam pelo corredor sombrio - Ele seria ainda mais atraente se fosse menos nojento. Ele veio falar comigo de uma maneira totalmente asquerosa no Expresso Hogwarts!

- Pois é, mas ele é sonserino. É o jeito dele. Torre Norte... Preparada para encontrar o besourão de novo?

A ruiva riu, e as duas entraram na sala. Escolheram dois pufes bem no fundo da sala, e esperaram todos os colegas se acomodarem. Logo a professora Tralawney chegou, e começou a falar, na sua voz sempre éterea e monótona.

- Bom dia, meus queridos! Estão todos bem, é claro. Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer - metade da sala virou os olhos - Mas, eu devo dizer. Este é um ano de revelações. Eu sinto que algo de muito bom, mas também muito ruim, irá acontecer - agora toda a sala virou os olhos - Enfim, vocês tem, em cima da mesa de você, um livro. Este livro é O Oráculo. Nele, vocês irão encontrar a resposta para os enigmas dos sonhos - ela falava isso com um tom muito enjoativo e sonhador. Alguns alunos já tinham caído no sono - Eu irei usar alguém para uma demonstração... Srta. Weasley? - Gina teve um sobressalto

- Eu professora?

- Pode vir até aqui, por favor?

- Claro. - os passos de Gina ecoaram no chão de madeira

- Sente-se em minha frente. Me diga, docinho. Como foi seu último sonho?

- Eu não lembro dos meus sonhos.

- Tente lembrar.

- Bom... Eu lembro que sonhei com uma briga na família. Que eu saia de casa e... - Gina tentava lembrar, tinha sonhado com isso na noite passada - Era picada por um cobra. De repente aparecia alguém que eu não lembro quem era, e me dizia que era melhor não confiar na cobra, porque ela era traiçoeira. Acho que depois eu acordei.

- Está tudo muito claro! - metade da sala pulou de susto, pela repentina animação na voz da professora - A discórdia familiar em sonhos que dizer que você irá brigar com alguém muito querido, por causa de alguém não tão querido. A cobra representa o amor. Uma predição de amor. Alguém está te alertando para ter cuidado com teu amor, pois ele é traiçoeiro - a professora terminou, bondosamente. Gina sorriu amarelo

- Bom, volte para seu lugar querida... Leiam as instruções!

Siren esperava Gina, segurando o riso. Logo que a ruiva sentou, disse:

- Nem pense em rir, Siren. Não foi engraçado, foi patético... Mas, vamos. Me diz aí, seu último sonho - disse a ruiva, abrindo o livro, e fingindo interesse

- Bom, eu sonhei que um besourão voava para a horta da minha vó e comia todos os repolhos roxos - Siren se matava de rir - Deixa eu tentar adivinhar o que quer dizer: quer dizer que a louca da minha professora de Adivinhação, que parece um besourão, ia enxer o saco da minha amiga, que tem os cabelos vermelhos, quase roxos - agora ela não pôde conter o riso

- O que há de tão engraçado, queridas?

- Nada não professora. A Siren é uma boba alegre... Ri de qualquer coisa.

Nada de mais interessante ocorreu durante o dia. McGonagall passou o primeiro período inteiro falando sobre os N.O.M's e aterrorizando os alunos, dizendo que irem mal nesse teste iria influenciar o futuro deles, e que, quem não passasse, devia ir logo pedir a Hagrid uma vaga de assiste de guarda caças. Sendo qua a aula era dividida com a Sonserina, a professora conseguiu aterrorizar mais da metade da turma.

O professor novo de DCAT era lindo, porém, explicava muito mal. Gina começou a achar que ter a AD de novo não seria uma má idéia. Estava com muito medo de não conseguir passar. O professor parecia saber menos de DCAT do que seus alunos. E a aula era com a Lufa-Lufa!

Como as aulas acabavam às cinco horas, Gina estava na Sala Comunal da Grifinória quando se deu conta que precisava ir à sala do diretor. Mione estava do lado dela, e comentou.

- Já são cinco e meia. É melhor você ir, não?

- Será que não tem jeito de eu ficar muito doente?

- Acho que não. Não em vinte e nove minutos.

- O que eu não daria por um Nugá Sangra-Nariz...

- Nem brinque. Bom, eu vou ir tomar banho, pra ir jantar. Boa reunião - Mione fez uma careta - E boa sorte!

- Eu vou precisar...

Ela caminhou em passos rápidos até a gárgula do escritório do diretor.

- Feijõezinhos de Vômito

- Espere Weasley, não suba ainda - Malfoy pulou no degrau com a ruiva - Olá minha Deusa dos Cabelos de Fogo.

- Me chame assim de novo, e eu te dou um chute que você nunca mais vai esquecer - disse, com um sorriso cínico no rosto

- Desculpe! - falou, pulando para fora do degrau - Pode passar. Eu tenho o pressentimento de que esse ano vai ser muito bom.

- Jura? Engraçado, eu acho justamente o contrário.

- Senhorita Weasley, Senhor Malfoy. Entrem, estávamos esperando pelos dois.

- Desculpe, diretor.

- Imagine, srta. Weasley. Sentem-se. Bom, agora que estão todos aqui, nós podemos começar. A primeira tarefa vai ser, no mínimo, divertida. Ela vai durar exatamente uma semana, e não exige nada demais. Ah não ser, é claro, a companhia das duplas.

- Como assim? - pediu um menino da Corvinal

- Espere um pouco, Sr. Alvenk. Esta tarefa vai exigir muita cumplicidade, e confiança um no outro. Vai exigir perceverança, vai exigir paciência, respeito, e todas essas coisinhas.

- Isso está começando a me assustar... - comentou Gina, baixinho.

- A primeira tarefa consiste em vocês se amarrarem. - o diretor tinha um sorriso serelepe no rosto

- COMO É QUE É? - berrou Gina

- Alguma coisa contra, srta. Weasley?

- MAS É CLA.. quer dizer, tenho sim diretor. Como nós vamos ficar amarrados? Nenhuma das duplas é da mesma casa, e nem do mesmo ano! E quando nós precisarmos ir ao banheiro? E as aulas?

- Vocês vão ter quartos separados. Quero dizer, por duplas. Vai ficar um em cada corredor. Não queremos bagunça. E só irá durar uma semana. E vocês não estarão literalmente amarrados. Vocês serão enfeitiçados, e poderão ficar até 5 metros longe um do outro. Depos vocês começarão a sentir uma dor aguda na perna, e terão que voltar para perto um do outro. Quanto mais longe, mais encomodados vocês irão se sentir. Quanto mais perto, melhor irão se sentir. Resolvemos não usar cordas, correntes e coisas do tipo, porque poderia encomodar na hora de ir no banheiro, se vestir, dormir, e este tipo de coisa.

- E no que isso vai ajudar? No que consiste essa prova? O que é que ela vai testar? - pediu uma menina da Lufa-Lufa, exasperada

- Bom, quem desistir primeiro, perde. Podem acreditar, se sobrar uma dupla no fim da semana, eu pago a todos vocês uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada. É uma sensação horrível, a de estar preso.

- E vocês querem que a gente comece com essa loucura toda hoje? - perguntou Malfoy, ele parecia aterrorizado

- Não, não. Na sexta feira vai acontecer um baile de abertura da olimpíada. Acho até que vai acontecer um baile a cada tarefa, elas vão ser meio afastadas, sabem... Eu adoro a idéia de dar bailes!

Todos deram sorrisinhos amarelos. Às vezes o diretor podia ser meio estranho...

- Bom, o baile... Vão haver pares? Vestidos? Vai ser um baile de gala? Vocês não avisaram nada! - uma sonserina muito preocupada quase berrou

- Gala, sim. Como sempre. Bom, pares. Você não precisam convidar. Estão todos em casais! Há! Podem ir um com os outros. Vai ser maravilhoso. Logo depois do baile, vocês passam na minha sala, e eu e o professor Flitwik vamos dar um jeito em vocês. Ah, apropósito. As aulas de vocês serão suspensas nesses dias. Vocês podem se retirar.

---"---

- Você vai dormir com o Malfoy, sozinha, em um quarto, isolada de todos? - Mione perguntou, a boca escancarada

- Aparentemente.

- E vocês acha que eu vou permitir isso Mione? Minha irmãzinha não tem idade para dormir sozinha com rapazes!

- Que pena Rony! Porque eu a-do-rei a idéia. O Malfoy não está um gato esse ano Mione?

- Ahn... Sim?

- Viu? Mal posso esperar para contar às minhas amigas! Beijinhos e boa noite - ela jogou dois beijos

- Sinceramente, acho que ela faz isso só para te provocar. - opinou Potter

- Concordo. Mas ela vai ver, eu vou falar com o Dumbledore! Eu não vou permitir isso! Minha irmão ainda é praticamente um bebê! Não pode ficar por aí, dormindo com qualquer um e...

- Rony, você não vai falar com ninguém! Sua irmão não é mais uma criança indefesa, ela pode muito bem se cuidar. E ela vai dormir com o Malfoy, não DORMIR com o Malfoy. Você acha que o professor Dumbledore não tomou precauções para esse tipo de coisa?

- Ora, não opine Mione. Você e minha irmão são amigas, opinião de mulher não conta aqui...

- Ora, francamente Ronald!

A garota bufou e saiu emburrada. Subiu as escadas batendo os pés, e depois de alguns minutos os garotos puderam escutar a porta do quarto batendo violentamente.

- Ah, cara. Eu fui grosso?

- O que você acha?

- Droga!

- Cara, você tem que parar com isso. A Hermione tem razão, a Gina não é mais nenhuma criança...

- Até você acha que minha irmão tá "gostosa" esse ano?

- Nem você nega! Só que ela é minha amiga. Você te, que deixar ela se soltar. Rony. Olha, eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Espera, eu vou também. Mas, eu não vou deixar minha irmã namorar ninguém esse ano. Ninguém!

- É por sua conta em risco... Ela vai ficar irritada.

- Grande coisa. Ela acha que não é uma criança. Mas é só uma menininha de mente conturbada.

---"---

No dormirtório, Gina pensava no que tinha dito ao irmão. Não achava que ele tinha o direito de chamá-la de criança, e muito menos de tratá-la como tal! Por isso, resolveu que iria revolucionar. Se ele não tinha notado que ela tinha cresicdo, todos os outros já tinham. E ela não ia deixar barato. O Rony ia ver que ela não era mais uma criança. Ah, se ia!

N/A: eeeeeeeeeeee aí peoples?? ueheue

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... Só pra avisar: à partir de agora, os capítulos vão ser mais ou menos assim; um a Gina narra, outro o Draquinho querido-meu-gostosão (Draco Malfoy, pra vocês) narra. Eu acho importante ver os dois lados. Quando houverem casos em que n

isso não acontecer, eu aviso o/

Enfim, COMENTEM


	3. Menina Weasley

O Salão Comunal sonserino nunca tinha parecido tão acolhedor. Draco sentou-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas pretas e deixou-se respirar um pouco, sem pensar em nada. Mas não tinha ficado nem dois minutos deste jeito quando ouvir a voz esganiçada de Pansy Parkinson chamando-o.

- Draquinho! Finalmente chegou! Como foi a reunião?

- Ah - disse entediado, abrindo os olhos - Oi Parkinson. Ah, foi tolerável... - a voz arrastada, cada vez mais entediada - Ficamos sabendo qual será a primeira tarefa, e eu achei que ela é muito fácil. Ridículamente fácil, se quer saber.

- Ah, mas é porque você é muito corajoso Draquinho... - a sonserina olhava para o loiro com admiração

- Não é nada que exija muito coisa, garota. Onde é que estão o Crabbe e o Goyle?

- Dormindo. Comeram até agora, chegaram aqui e foram dormir. Eu fiquei te esperando.

- Notei. Enfim. Eu preciso dormir também. Até amanhã, Parkinson - Draco deu uma piscadinha

- Ai ai... Até Draquinho. - a garota saiu, valsando, e se dirigiu ao dormitório feminino.

Draco ficou olhando a morena subir as escadas e, depois, fez uma cara de nojo e sentou-se novamente, com uma careta estampada no rosto. Passaram-se dez minutos e ele resolveu levantar e ir dormir mesmo.

Entrou no dormitório masculino e se dirigiu à grande cama, com suas cortinas verde musgo fechadas e a madeira preta reluzindo à luz do luar. Colocou o pijama e deitou na cama, as mãos atrás da nuca, os olhos vidrados, e uma cara amedrontada.

Pra falar a verdade, ele tinha achado a tarefa extremamente difícil. Se tinha uma coisa de que ele corria, eram compromissos. Não coisas como o time de quadribol, ou a escola. Compromissos com garotas. Ficar acorrentado era a mesma coisa. Ficar preso. Ele já podia se sentir sufocando.

Mas não daria margens a suspeitas. A Weasley não podia saber de nada. Afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy. Tinha uma reputação a manter. Sem contar que a ruivinha já tinha despertado seu interesse. Ela era desejada pelos garotos. E quem era desejada tinha de ser dele. Ele era Draco Malfoy, lembrou a si mesmo novamente. Podia ter qualquer uma, Teria qualquer uma. Tinha quem queria, e iria tê-la também. Uma semana acorrentada a ele deveria fazer a diferença...

- Draquinho! Draquinho! Afixaram no mural, baile! Baile, na sexta-feira! E já é terça! Você vai me levar, não é?

O loiro virou os olhos. Nem na mesa do café ele poderia ter sossego dessa menina que corria atrás dele dia e noite!

- Não Pansy, eu não vou levar você. Vou levar a Weasley.

- Mas... Mas... É uma Weasley!

- Eu sei, mas é um baile de abertura das olimpíadas, como você pode ver. Então, eu tenho que ir com o par.

- Ah, mas que coisa chata, Draquinho. - ela parecia escandalizada - Você está bem com tudo isso?

- Eu só vou ter que dançar com ela, Parkinson. Não casar. E nem ter filhos. Por isso, sim, estou bem com tudo isso.

- Bom - ela tinha um rosto desolado - Terei de arranjar outro par, então.

- É, isso...

- Draco, posso pegar esse bolinho? Ou você vai comer?

- Pega Goyle, pode pegar. Eu não tenho mais fome. Vou ir para a sala de aula. Não esqueçam: Transfiguração, não Adivinhação!

- Ahn... Tá.

Draco saiu, em direção à sala de Transfiguração. No meio do caminho viu Gina encostada em uma janela, olhando para fora. Sem nem pensar duas vezes foi falar com ela, amigávelmente...

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é a Weasley.

- Malfoy, por favor. Ainda são oito e meia da manhã, e eu não estou a fim de brigar agora.

- Nós não precisamos brigar, sabe?

- Ah, sim. Precisamos. Você é um Malfoy, eu sou uma Weasley. Nós-nos-odiamos - disse pausadamente - Lembra?

- Sim, mas você me odiaria se eu fizesse isso?

O loiro puxou a ruiva para perto e a beijou, fortemente. Sentiu ela amolecer e, de repente, como se tivesse se dado conta do que estava fazendo, a ruiva pulou para trás, empurrando o loiro para bem longe.

- O que foi isso? - berrou a ruiva, ofegante

- Um beijo, conhece? - desdenhou Malfoy

- Bom, é claro que sim... Mas você não tinha o direito de me beijar... Isso é uma escolha minha, e eu nunca quis te beijar, você é nojento, eu te odeio, achei que tinha deixado isso bem claro e...

- Ah, cale a boca!

Beijou de novo, mas desta vez...

PLAFT!

- O que foi isso garota???

- Um tapa, conhece - arqueou as sobrancelha e saiu, calmamente, em direção à sala de Poções

- Não... - murmurou o loiro

Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Normalmente, depois que ele beijava a garota, era algo como rasgar a camisa, urrar e se jogar na cama, ou dentro de um armário de vassouras, esse tipo de coisa... Nunca um tapa. Nunca.

Aparentemente a menina Weasley seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

---"---

A quinta feira amanheceu ensolarada para o que parecia ser mais um dia feliz. Ao menos para a maioria das pessoas. Draco arranjou um motivo qualquer para não sair da cama, e matar Adivinhação. Era quase sexta feira. Quase o dia em que seria acorrentado.

Depois de passar meia hora deitado com o pensamento longe, sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos. Mexeu nos cabelos, e viu que já estava quase na hora da aula de Poções. Seria bom levantar. Ver o Potter ser humilhado era bom pro seu ânimo.

"Que poção patéticamente fácil! Até Crabbe e Goyle vão conseguir fazer sem errar... Poção para crescer cabelos... Veja bem..."

Draco olhava bem para o quadro, prestando atenção em cada linha da poção. Se havia uma matéria em que ele era realmente bom era essa... Fazia tudo com precisão, quase de uma maneira calculista. Além de tudo, era uma de suas matérias favoritas. O professor Snape odiava Potter tanto, ou mais, que ele. E ver o cicatriz ser humilhado em frente de todos era música para os ouvidos de Draco. Falando nisso...

- Potter, que cor está a sua Poção?

- Verde, professor.

- Que cor eu falei que a Poção tinha que atingir?

- Rosa avermelhado.

- E o senhor seria capaz de me responder o por que de sua Poção ter atingido esta cor?

- Não senhor.

- Quantas gotas de xarope de heléboro o senhor adicionou, sr. Potter?

- 15 professor.

- E quantas são necessárias?

- 20.

- O senhor só é capaz de contar até o número 15?

- Não professor.

- Então não comenta mais uma estupidez dessas. Pelo contrário, não irá precisar saber contar para entender sua nota. Evanesco. - o professor girou nos calcanhares, em direção à própria mesa. Ao passar por Draco disse, em voz bem audível - Parabéns sr. Malfoy. Muito bem. Aqueles que tiveram inteligência suficiente para entenderem quantas gotas era necessário adicionar, coloquem uma amostra de suas poções dentro de um frasco e tragam até a minha mesa. Estão dispensados. Saiam já.

- Ei, Potter. Você sabe quanto é dois mais dois, não é?

- Não ligue para ele, Harry.

- Isso Granger, proteja o amiguinho. Já que você faz tudo ridículamente certo, quem sabe você consiga ensinar ele a contar - explosão de risos dos sonserinos - Mas, eu estou com fome, e não tenho porque ficar me desgastando coms eres tão insignificantes. Bom baile, PotterBurro - mais risadas

Provocar risos era realmente muito bom. Mas ter que enxergar a mesma ruiva olhando pra ele com cara de desaprovação durante o amoço inteiro, não era. E ela ficava fazendo isso desde terça feira. No começo ele estava se gabando, mas agora já tinha enjoado disso tudo. Então resolveu encarar também. Ela sustentou o olhar, até que o irmão pediu o que ela estava olhando. Ela deu uma desculpa e saiu da mesa.

Draco, é claro, levantou também. Alacançou-a perto da sala de Transfiguração.

- E então, ruivinha?

- E então o quê, Malfoy? - a ruiva fechou os olhos, como que para se segurar, de um jeito que Draco achou muito sexy e provocante

- Pensando em mim ultimamente?

- Ora Malfoy, não seja pretencioso. Eu tenho mais coisas a fazer do que pensar em alguém como você... Francamente!

- Weasley, Weasley... Sua boca diz uma coisa, mas seus olhos durante o jantar, almoço e até café da manhã - o loiro chegou do lado do ouvido dela, e sussurrou - ...dizem outra.

- Malfoy, vamos ser pessoas sensatas. Você realmente acredita que eu gosto de você? Te adoro? Sinto vontade de ficar com você? Que eu dou pulinhos de alegria ao te ver? - olha cínico - Poupe-me...

- Menina, eu não entendo por que você faz isso comigo...

- Você me tratou muito mau, me humilhou, durante quatro anos da minha vida! Você me chamava de pobretona! Ofende minha família e amigos, até hoje! Faz todas as pessoas que eu gosto sofrerem! Eu te odeio, e odeio todos que gostam de você! Você e toda a sua família são insuportáveis!

- O que é que a minha família tem a ver com isso tudo?

- Seu pai colocou o diário de Tom Riddle na minha mochila, e me fez passar pelas piores coisas que alguém pode passar durante um ano inteiro! Você realmente acha iddo pouco?

- Calma garota! Eu...

- Gina, o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nada Harry. Pode ir pra aula. O Malfoy só queria saber aonde nós vamos nos encontrar amanhã. No saguão de entrada Malfoy. Passar bem, e até amanhã. - deu um sorriso - Tchau Harry!

O loiro ficou olhando, pasmo, até sentir alguém olhar para ele. Virou, com sua melhor cara de entediado no rosto.

- O que foi, Potter?

- Malfoy. Entra nessa sala.

- Epa, epa, Potter! Eu gosto é de mulher, hein? - desdenhou Malfoy

- Cale a boca - Potter o empurrou para dentro - A gente têm que conversar.

- Ai, Slytherin. - o loiro sentou - O que você quer?

- Falar sobre a Gina.

- Gina? Ah, ah sim... A Weasley. Que é que tem ela?

- Ela é como uma irmã pra mim, Malfoy. E, sinceramente, você deveria agradecer ao fato de ser eu que estou aqui, e não o Rony. Você não sabe como ele é quando fica irritado...

- E o que é que tem ela?

- Não machuque ela. De nenhuma maneira. Não faça ela sofrer. Nunca. Se não, eu mesmo vou me encarregar de fazer você sofrer. Muito.

- Uuuuuuh Potter! Olhe, olhe como eu estou tremendo. Eu não quero nada com ela, Potter. Por um mero acaso do destino acamos ficando juntos nessa história toda...

- Está avisado.

"Era só o que me faltava!" pensou Draco

N/A: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pessoas, he³

Bom, eu não vou ficar naquele bla³ de sempre... Quero agradecer aos comentários, pedir a todos que comentem de novo, e, a quem não comenta, dizer que não custa nada.Hum, enfim... Eu amo comentários, eles me deixam muito feliz!

Vocês já sabem meu MSN, (eu sei, o "arroba" não sai...)... Mas peguem ele aí, e falem comigo! Adoooooooro sugestões!

Eu tô gostando de escrever essa fic, ela é bem mais prática do que a Quando Se Diz Eu Te Amo... Embora eu gostasse mais da outra i.i'

Bom, comentem aí peoples! Ahn... Sejam felizes! ueheueieoeoei


End file.
